After the Barricade
by OwenHarpersGirl
Summary: Different moments between Les Amis de l'ABC after the barricade. Also in books
1. Enjolras and Grantaire

After the Barricade

Enjolras and Grantaire

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Les Mis**_** (sadly)**

**Note: Different one-shots featuring different characters and what happened after the barricade.**

Enjolras sat at a table alone in the corner of the café. He was watching his friends discuss where they thought they were and what was going to happen now.

"So what do we do now?" a voice asked from next to him and Enjolras looked round to see Grantaire standing there.

"I don't know," Enjolras admitted, "I don't think there's much we can do. We're dead, the revolution is over."

"I didn't mean the revolution," Grantaire said, sitting down next to him. Enjolras didn't look at him; he knew exactly what Grantaire meant.

"Enjolras," Grantaire said and his tone caused the revolutionary leader to look at him. Grantaire looked so serious; so sober.

"You know how I feel," Grantaire said, "And if nothing has changed, if things are the same as they were when we were alive then fine. But I need to know Enjolras." The use his real name startled him, perhaps more so than the fact that Grantaire wasn't slurring his words. Enjolras was a man of words, but he was also a man of action. So rather than saying anything, he leaned over and kissed Grantaire deeply. The other man sat in shock for a moment before responding enthusiastically. When Enjolras pulled away Grantaire stared at him.

"Well, I guess that answers that," Grantaire smiled and Enjolras tried to do so back. However, it came out as more of a pained grimace, a face that did not go unnoticed by Grantaire.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I just…" Enjolras sighed and looked around the café at their friends, "I don't know how to do relationships." He looked down at his hands and Grantaire knew how hard it was for him to admit that.

"Apollo–" he started, but Enjolras cut him off.

"Don't call me that!" he snapped, "I am no Apollo; I am no God. I am a failed leader of the revolution. I failed Patria and I know that I will fail you."

"Enjolras, you failed no one, and you will certainly not fail me. Look at me, a drunken cynic. You're the only thing I have ever believed in," Grantaire took Enjolras' hand in his, "Besides, what do I know about relationships either? Nothing. I mean, this is the most affectionate I've been with anyone in years. So what do you say to us being hopeless and clueless together?" Enjolras smiled slightly, one of his rare smiles that Grantaire loved so much, and squeezed Grantaire's hand in response before glancing at his friends again.

"Looks like we're not the only ones trying something new," he said and indicated where Combeferre and Eponine sat talking.

**So, I know it's kind of OOC, but I'm going totally off the movie for this and I tried to figure out how they would act with just the two of them after everything that had happened. I hope you liked it! Thanks and let me know what you thought!**


	2. Combeferre and Eponine

Combeferre and Eponine

**Note: This chapter took a life of its own. This is not how I saw it going at all, but I hope you enjoy it anyway!**

Eponine sat quietly at a table away from the others. She was watching her little brother who was smiling and laughing as he talked to Courfeyrac, Joly, and Bossuet. It never ceased to amazing her how he was so happy all the time despite everything that had happened.

"He seems to be doing alright." Eponine looked up and saw Combeferre standing there watching Gavroche.

"Yeah," she nodded, "He doesn't let anything hurt him. SO long as he is with all of you he seems to be happy."

"And you mademoiselle?" he inquired, "Are you happy?"

"I'm no mademoiselle," she said, "And I'm happy that he is happy."

"That's not what I meant mademoiselle," he said, ignoring the first thing she told him.

"I am no mademoiselle," she repeated, "My name is Eponine and whether or not I'm happy isn't a concern. So long as Gavroche is happy then I'm happy."

"I believe Gavroche's happiness and wellbeing is a priority for all of us," Combeferre said, "But we all have things that make us happy too. I mean, look around you." She did, and she could see what he meant. Enjolras and Grantaire were seated in the corner and Eponine noticed they were holding hands. She saw Bahorel, Feuilly, and Jehan seated together talking. Well, Bahorel and Feuilly were talking; Jehan was staring dreamily across the room. Eponine followed his gaze to where Courfeyrac, Gavroche, Joly, and Bossuet were. However, instead of just focusing on her brother she looked at the three students. She noticed the way Joly and Bossuet were leaning slightly into each other as Bossuet ran his fingers through Joly's hair and Courfeyrac seemed to be telling them something that had Gavroche very excited.

"You see, we all have things or people, who make us happy, though Courfeyrac's main focus usually is Gavroche," Combeferre told her with a smile.

"And what of you Monsieur–"

"Combeferre," he corrected.

"And what of you Combeferre?' she asked, "What makes you happy?"

"My friends," he replied immediately, "My studies. And you?"

"My brother," Eponine told him, "But you already know that. Other than that I

m not sure."

"What about your friends?" he asked.

"I don't have any," she said.

"What about us?" he questioned.

"I didn't know I was your fiend," she admitted, "I thought you all saw me as Marius' shadow."

"At first we did," he said, "But then we got to know you better and we all consider you our friend." She smiled at that, happy that she was considered their friend.

"Well in that case then, yes, my friends," she smiled.

"And Marius," he said quietly and her smiled fell, "You loved him, didn't you?"  
"It doesn't matter," she said, "Marius isn't here. He's alive and is going to be spending the rest of his life with Cosette."

"I'm sure you'll find someone to spend the rest of you, I suppose afterlife, with," Combeferre said and Eponine shook her head.

"I don't think so Monsieur," she said, "My only company here is all of you and you all have someone."

"Not all of us," he said quietly and she looked at him, really looked at him. She noticed the lines around his eyes and the dimples in his cheeks when he smiled.

"You didn't have anyone back home?" she questioned.

"There was a woman I felt strongly about," he said quietly, "But she was in love with a friend mine." He looked up from his hands to stare at her and she blinked in surprise.

"Oh, I –" she started, however, at that moment Gavroche came running up to her.

"Eponine! Eponine! Guess what!"

**Alright, so I wasn't crazy about this chapter, but like I said, it took a life of its own. So, I hope you liked it and thanks for reading!**


	3. Gavroche and Courfeyrac

Gavroche and Courfeyrac

**Note: I didn't type Gavroche's accent as I know I wouldn't be able to do it right and feel like I would probably offend people if I tried. So, you'll have to use your imagination.**

"Eponine! Eponine! Guess what!" the boy said, running over.

"What is it?" she smiled.

"I'm not gonna be sleeping in my elephant no more," he smiled widely.

"You're not?" she said surprised, "I thought you liked it there?" She had hated the idea of him out on the streets of Paris alone, but he had always refused to let her help him and was surprised he was suddenly changing his mind now.

"I did, but I had them two little boys to take care of there and couldn't just leave them," Gavroche explained, "Courfeyrac said I can live with him here."

"He did?" she said in surprise, looking up at the student.

"I hope that's alright," he said to her, "I asked him when we were back home, but he always said he couldn't leave those boys."

"Yeah that's fine," she said, "Are you sure that's okay though?"

"Yeah of course," Courfeyrac smiled and then looked up as Enjolras and Grantaire started walking toward the stairs and called out, "Where are you two going?"

"Gonna make sure our flats are where they should be," Grantaire said sarcastically.

"Are you sure you won't just go to Enjolras' flat and spend the night there?" Courfeyrac called. Enjolras rolled his eyes, but Grantaire smirked.

"I sure hope so," he replied as Enjolras pulled him out the door.

"Well on that note, I think we should all head home," Combeferre said and the others all nodded.

"Come on Gavroche!" Courfeyrac called and the gamin bounded over.

"Shall we continue this conversation back at my flat?" Combeferre asked, holding his hand out to Eponine who nodded and took it. They all said their goodbyes and parted ways.

"Are you sure this is alright?' Gavroche questioned as they walked down the street. He was suddenly feeling much more scared and less excited about the idea of living anywhere except his elephant.

"Of course Gavroche, you know you could have moved in with me back home, but you had those boys," Courfeyrac said and Gavroche nodded, looking at his feet as they walked.

"Courfeyrac, we're gonna be alright here, ain't we?" Gavroche asked quietly and Courfeyrac looked down at him. Sometimes he forgot that Gavroche was just a child.

"Gavroche," he knelt down in front of the boy, 'Everything is going to be fine. I know that right now, all of this is pretty scary. But I'm going to look after you, alright?" The boy nodded and leaned forward to hug his friend tightly. They started walking again, but before they went to before a voice behind stopped them again.

"Courfeyrac! Wait!"

**Alright, hope you liked this chapter and let me know what you thought! Thanks!**


	4. Courfeyrac and Jehan

Courfeyrac and Jehan

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Les Mis**_** (Though I wish I did)**

**Note: Just for reference, the pairings are as follows: Enjolras/Grantaire, Courfeyrac/Jehan, Joly/Bossuet**

Courfeyrac and Gavroche stopped again and turned around. They saw Jehan running down the empty street towards them.

"Jehan? Is everything alright?" Courfeyrac asked as the poet stopped in front of them, panting and sweating.

"I was hoping I could talk to you for a moment," Jehan panted.

"Yeah of course," Courfeyrac said and waited for the other student to say something. However, when he didn't, he realized why.

"Gavroche, you know where my flat is right?" Courfeyrac asked the gamin who nodded enthusiastically.

"Lemme guess," he said, "You want me to go there so you two can talk?" Courfeyrac smiled at the boy and nodded.

"I'll only be a minute," he promised and Gavroche ran off.

"It's good of you to take him in," Jehan said, "He really looks up to you."

"He's a good lad," Courfeyrac smiled, "But I'm guessing you didn't run down the street to talk about Gavroche?"

"No," Jehan admitted, "It's just… there was something I wanted to tell you back home, but was too scared of what might happen if I did."

"You were too scared? The one who wrote a poem for Enjolras about how he works too hard? You?" Courfeyrac teased lightly.

"Yeah, well, you're a little different than Enjolras," Jehan replied, blushing deeply.

"Alright, well what was it you wanted to tell –" But before he could finish his sentence, Jehan had leaned forward and pressed their lips together. When he pulled back he was an ever deeper shade of red.

"Um, yeah," he said quietly, "Well, I'll be going now." Before he could leave though, Courfeyrac had grabbed his arm and kissed him again. This time when he pulled away, Jehan had a look of shock on his face.

"Come on," Courfeyrac said, grabbing his hand, "We can continue this conversation back at my flat. I'm thinking we have a lot to talk about."

**Alright, so there's gonna be one more chapter after this. Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed!**


	5. Joly and Bossuet

Joly and Bossuet

Walking home in the opposite direction were two of the other Amis who knew they would need to have a long conversation later. Bossuet opened the door and walked into their flat, Joly following behind.

"Exactly as we left it," Bossuet said, sitting down on the sofa.

"Not exactly," Joly said quietly. Bossuet looked at the other man sadly and held out his hand.

"Come over here," he said. Joly walked over and took the other man's hand, sitting next to him on the couch.

"We've not been here a day and I already miss her," he said quietly, curling into Bossuet's side.

"I know," Bossuet replied, "I miss her too, but everything shall be fine. Musichetta knew we loved her and that isn't going to change."

"I know," Joly said, "But just think of all the awful things that could happen since we're not there! She could be infected with influenza or the plague and I wouldn't be there to help. What if she trips and falls down the stairs because you weren't there to trip first and let her know something was in the way? What if–?" He was cut off his rant by Bossuet's lips on his.

"You," Bossuet said, pulling back, "Need to relax. Musichetta will be fine. You know it was usually she who took care of us anyway. Everything 'illness' you acquired, she took care of; every bump or bruise I got, she took care of. She will be fine without us."

"But will we be fine without her?" Joly asked quietly, tucking his head under Bossuet's chin.

"We will try," he replied, "All we can do is try."

**Alright, so this seemed a lot longer in my notebook, but I hope you guys liked it anyway! This is the last chapter for this so let me know what you guys thought! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
